Forge Vord
Aylee Stewart "Ha Vord, I'm going to finish the trials before you!" Forge Vord "Yeah sure Aylee, we'll see at the end." Growing up on Mandallia Forge was born on Mandallia on Year -13 Day 188 to a small peaceful family under the protection of the Mandalorians. Vord's family earned an honest living by working the land on the planet Mandallia neighboring Mandalore. Vord himself was a little trouble maker and enjoyed being the center of attention. Vord's parents often stated that they could see him growing up living among the stars being a mercenary, or something that would get him off Mandallia. As the planet was deep in poverty, schooling was slim to none and most of the time children as young as ten galactic years of age were sent to work in the fields along side their parents for the Mandalorians. Forge knew even as a young boy that this type of lifestyle was not for him and he would do anything he could to get out of working and wander the wilderness in search of an adventure. Often times this would result in him being picked up by Mandalorian patrols bringing him back to the fields to resume his work. When Forge had turned eighteen and girl in the district he lived drew his attention. Laura Dimenz was her name and the two became close friends. Vord soon began to court Dimenz and as his attraction grew stronger for her so did her interest in him. A year was to pass and Vord and Dimenz had the priest in their district marry them. Shortly after Laura became pregnant with a son. When their son was born they decided they would name him Ryan. A celebration was held in the district upon Ryan's birth and Vord's parents were pleased to have a new grandchild. Knowing that he needed to provide for his family as Laura stayed at home with their newborn son, Vord began to work diligently in the fields to bring home as much food as he could. When the Mandalorians entered a war with a distant government in a sector the Mandallians had never heard of, conditions became even worse on Mandallia and soon the desperate conditions would push the Mandallians to move towards an uprising. Mandallia Uprising As food became even more scare the Mandallians formed a commitee that began to rally support for a rebellion. Thinking back to his memories as a child Vord burned with ambition at the thought of freeing Mandallia from the Mandalorians and giving his family a future better than what they otherwise thought possible. These thoughts led to Vord joining the resistance and being commissioned in as a Sergeant. The resistance knew that Mandalore was occuppied with their war in the unknown sectors of the galaxy so they siezed the opportunity and began to undermine the Mandalorian Patrols on Mandallia. Small skirishes broke out and eventually for a time the Mandallians overturned the small force of occupants the Mandalorians had and claimed control of the planet. With a false sense of hope at the remaining Mandalorians retreating to Mandalore, the Mandallians celebrated and the planet erupted with joy. None of them were prepared for what was to come. With a vengence as swift as God's fist the Mandalorians striked the same night. While the Mandallians slept the Mandalorians swept in and slaughtered the visible defense forces. They raided the homes and killed all who resisted. The planet burned with the fury of the Mandalorians that night. Vord was awoken and knocked unconscience during the chaos. Assumed dead the Mandalorians left him but proceeded to slaughter his entire family not even leaving little Ryan left alive. When Vord awoke, he found his beloved Laura murdered clutching dear lifeless Ryan in her hands for safety. Vord's heart was instantly ripped from his chest and he became numb to all emotions. Searching for Survivors he came across both of his parents lifeless in each others arms covered in dried blood. They too had not escaped the Mandalorians revenge. Leaving Mandallia After the burning of Mandallia the Mandalorians abandoned the surviving Mandallians but allowed relief from Neutral organizations and the Aurodium Legion was one of those organizations. Vord was found by Aurodium peronnel and brought to one of the shelters set up on the planet. He was treated for the head trauma he sustained the night before but deamed suitable for evacuation later that day. Vord was transported off planet by an Aurodium shuttle and brought to a base in the nearest system that was controlled by the government. This base hosted medical facilities, military infrastures, and a recruitment civic center. Not sure what to do; utterly broke; and lacking a home, a job, and any lifestyle for that matter Vord found his way into the civic center and signed on to the Aurodium Legion Navy. Aurodium Legion Upon his entry to the Navy, Vord was sent to the military academies to receive top notch military training on starship piloting of every class. The academy was smooth sailing for Vord and he found that he greatly enjoyed life in the stars. Upon his graduation from the Academy, Vord was assigned to the explorations unit of the Navy and was set out to explore unknown systems in search for new worlds. After giving the Aurodium Legion a decent amount of his time, Vord met Zarthra Zoid through his friend Kongo Orikan. Zarthra expressed the great adventures of living life on the edge and talked Vord into joining The Mandroxan Cartel. The Mandroxan Cartel Once accepted as an Acolyte of Mandroxan, Vord was to enter the Mandroxan Trials. His peer, Aylee Stewart, was going through the trials at the same time as Vord. The two were to become friends as they were able to share with each other the difficulties of the trials posed. As time progressed Vord was assigned by Legend Myre a task that proved to take far more time than the first trial that Aylee had to complete. Aylee ended up advancing further into the trials ahead of Vord but the heads of the family had a high level of confidence in him and they were certain he was to meet if not exceed their expectations.